Back to Black
by Honeydukes' Padfoot
Summary: She knew he was too dangerous and that it was a mistake trying to talk to him. She should have done a lot of things. But now she just needed the one person who could ever understand... WARNING: VERY DARK. VIOLENCE/ABUSE.


This is another short excerpt of my work I wanted to post in the run up to my Marauderfic that I will start posting this Friday at midnight (GMT +1.00). It's about one of my main characters, Emily, who has been dating a muggle boy (who used to be a family friend) for about a year and how she, ultimately, leaves him. This one-shot is part of a longer chapter in the summer after their fifth year when she has just been over to his house to break up with him because she thinks that the drugs he has gotten into are messing with his head too much and she can't handle his behaviour any longer. The italics are one Mr Harry Potter, who is narrating what he knows of the Marauders and their friends... It'll be explained later :P

To anyone who is confused about the pairing, this is ultimately a Sirius/OC put into context (though it might seem confusing right now) and, no fear, there will be a POV for Sirius from the moment she arrives or collapses.

Much love,

Your ginger :)

Where it shows "*********" you can choose to play "Back to Black" by Amy Winehouse. I personally feel it is very fitting with the piece...

**WARNING: This one-shot is very dark and contains some strong language, violence (or abuse) and some gore. I apologise, but if you don't like - don't read! (Although, warning in advance, there will be similar and/or worse in my main story.)**

* * *

Dodger yanked her hair and dragged her, half along the floor, to a park at the end of the road.

"You stupid bitch," he snarled, "I can't believe you thought that you could just get away with ditching me. You didn't think I knew you had another guy?"

Emily tried desperately to control her sobs as she begged for him to let go. Her head ached and her throat felt dry – parched from her wheezing breaths and constant pleas. She was losing him, who he had been was slipping away in front of her eyes.

"Please, Dodge, please, let me go!" She half-screamed, lashing out at him as he shoved her harshly through the metal gate. The playground was still and silent, standing in stark contrast to their violent argument, and the night grew closer. He ignored her. Tears of rage streamed down his face.

_There are diary entries to suggest that Emily had some serious issues with her long-time boyfriend over the summer of fifth year going into their sixth._ _It seems he had some kind of drug issues or abused her in some way._

"You, you! I can't- argh! You disgust me, you foul little slut! I'll make you fucking pay. You're mine." He spat in her face and she stood there, staring at him, as his spittle trickled down her cheek. It fell to the floor, mixing with her salty tears that seeped away into the rough bark beneath their feet. Their breathing was harsh and cracked.

Dodger smiled sickeningly and began to unzip his jeans. Emily's eyes widened and she began to back away in her panic. He lumbered fowards after her, yanking his jeans off roughly, and she let out a silent scream – as if calling out to the universe for help. Her eyes flickered to the gate behind him and, on a split-second decision; she flat-out sprinted to the only exit. She could see he was obviously 'excited'. The thought made her feel sick to the stomach.

Just as she was inches from the gate, his arms caught around her waist and the pair fell to the ground, his erection pressing into the back of her leg. She shrieked at a pitch that Sirius had once described as "inhuman" and struggled beneath him. He shifted slightly and turned her over beneath him, shuffling forwards so his tented boxers pressed into her neck. She choked at the pressure on her windpipe and he laughed.

"I loved you so... Much," he whispered to her, taunting her, "I could always just make you mine, couldn't I? Fuck you right here like the whore you are. But you were with him all this time weren't you? You were fucking that jumped up kid with the black shaggy hair."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"No- No! Dodge, listen! He's just a friend. I don't know what you think happened but I promise..." She broke off, gagging, as he bucked his hips into her face and she tried desperately to move her head away. Her ribs throbbed strangely as he slowly cut off her breathing. He didn't seem to notice her anymore as he kept muttering, bucking back and forth.

"Dodge, I loved you, please..." She begged. That seemed to affect him as he remained still for a second, his face completely blank, and his body rigid. He sat up onto his knees, freeing her enough for her to drag in enough breath to punch him as hard as she could in the groin. He bent over her, coughing, as she scrambled away from his shuddering form and grasped the fence, trying to vault over it. His hand loosely made a grab for her ankle and she turned to react but froze.

His eyes had lost the psycotic haze and were looking up at her in fear. She eyed him in terror but remained temporarily still, although her leg kept twitching as if to pull away.

"Em, help me... Please," he said, his voice strained. The sight was so pitiful that she almost stopped completely.

"I can't do this anymore, Dodge. I'm sorry." She said sadly, trying to subtly shake her ankle free, but his face clouded over and his grip tightened.

She cried out, kicking him directly in the jaw with her free leg, which loosened Dodger's grasp enough for her to turn and attempt to leap over the metal rails.

At the last minute, he somehow managed to regain his hold and her forehead hit the pavement with a dizzying crack. She felt damp trickle across her face as she got up and staggered onto the empty road. Emily tried to run and nearly stumbled sideways back to the curb. Lifting a trembling hand up to her forehead she pressed it to her temple and it came away doused in deep crimson. Her mind fell blank and all she could think about was the blood. Her vision grew red and she turned around to face Dodger, who was leering at her.

"Noone will want you now, will they?" He said, lurching out of the gate towards her.

She stared at the scratches from the concrete on her hands and arms, the blood that trickled down her neck beneath her T-shirt, his face as her lumbered towards her with something glinting in his hand. The blood, there was so much blood...

"This'll make sure of it," he hissed. One hand grabbed her face and the other drew a line of fire from her broken temple to the opposite corner of her mouth. She screamed and shoved him away with all her strength. He should only have stumbled, but instead he flew across the road and hit the floor. He sat up to stare at her in shock, her eyes focused back on the boy she once loved. The knife was shining silver in the gutter. They both stayed rigid. Emily's vision swam as a blue-haired girl hauled Dodger off the floor and into life. He smirked at Emily, and the pair ambled off in a cloud of smoke, his hand on the girl's arse that was barely concealed beneath a tight Lycra mini-skirt. The move gleaned no reaction from her now.

She looked down at her blood-stained clothes and let out a sigh. Her shocked mind took in the masochistic beauty of it all and she crumpled to the floor in a heap. The sensation of being high rushed back into her and she smiled up at the stars. Her mind seemed to slow down with time, and each second was another thought about the one person she wanted most just then. She nearly passed out as something deep within her gave a brief twist and she found herself on the porch of a large stone cottage.

_In any case, she ended up somehow got to the Potter's house after the break-up._

Voices came from somewhere far away and she blinked up at the wooden front door drowsily as it was flung open.

"It's probably just Dad getting back early," James called over his shoulder. He turned around to look out into the night, frowned, and looked down at Emily, who was curled up on the floor.

She vaguely registered as he flinched and started yelling at the top of his lungs, bending down to look her in the eye as he repeated something unintelligable. Emily's head lolled back and she felt peaceful. Her body felt weightless and she realised he must have picked her up. The door swung shut behind them with a resounding thud that jittered through her bones and she giggled at the feeling.

Another voice broke through to her and she turned her head slightly to face him, smiling vacantly.

"Emily?"

Her eyes fell on the one boy she truly needed, the one she could never stop thinking about, the one she'd begged the cold world for. He was here to protect her, her mind crooned blissfully.

Sirius. Sirius. Her Sirius. He was here! Her blood sung in her veins and she tried to struggle to raise a limp hand.

A girl ran into the room and opened her mouth wide at the sight of Emily. James was struggling against her fidgeting. The girl looked at Sirius and moved to place a hand on his arm. Emily stopped. Time stopped. She didn't recognise the other girl through her frazzled thoughts but she knew that gesture from school. Her heart broke as her eyes connected with Sirius' and she faded into the murky blackness of unconciousness.


End file.
